New Bargainronpa V3
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: "What do you mean, we're out of budget!"


**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mind. This is from a thread on SSnote named** **白銀「だめ！どう考えても予算が足りない！！」**

* * *

At first there was only darkness.

The girl couldn't' see anything when she woke up. Had she even been sleeping? It was hard to tell with how dark everything was. Whether her eyes were open or closed, didn't seem to matter as, in the end, only darkness consumed her.

However, even without her sight, she still had her other senses.

She could hear her own breathing.

She felt around to find herself trapped in a narrow area. She couldn't extend her arms to her side.

Also, there was an oddly warm cushion.

No, but before all of that.

'Who am I?' Yes, she didn't even know her name. She couldn't recall anything about herself.

Wait, no.

She was…Akamatsu Kaede. That was her name. She was also the Ultimate Pianist.

And she was trapped inside this place.

"Yosh! Let's get out of here." Kaede moved her limbs around, trying to push her way out of her prison. It was just so damn tight. She poked and prodded around trying to get herself out through sheer brute force.

"Ugh…" Suddenly, she heard a noise. It was a voice not like her own. The sound had come from the nearby cushion.

"Kyaa!" In surprise, she jumped forward ramming herself against the wall which she found to give way. She fell along with it until it hit the floor with a metallic clang.

Guh…what's going…" Kaede pushed herself off the wall, no, door. It looked to be a locker door and it seemed that she had been inside a locker. She turned back to confirm her theory only to have her breath hitch.

She was right that there was a locker behind her however she didn't realize just how wrong she was on what was inside.

There wasn't any sort of cushion inside.

Rather, standing there was a boy with a cap on, blue hair falling out of the cap edges.

Yes, a boy with a cap on.

And nothing else

 **Budget Cut 1: Fewer Lockers will be used.**

Of course, Kaede reacted as anyone else would.

"Who are you, pervert?!" She was already up on her feet, making sure a good number of desks were between her and the deviant

The boy clearly wanted to calm her down but, unfortunately, he couldn't lift his hands from covering his modesty. "Calm down, I'm not a pervert!"

"You've got that wrong!" Already, Kaede felt the protagonist blood in her shine through. "Then why are you only wearing a cap?"

"When I regained consciousness, I was already in this state!" the pervert pleaded but Kaede wasn't done with him.

Now that she thought about it, weren't they both in that locker together? In her quest to get out, she had done felt around a lot of what she thought was just a cushion.

"Then…that means…I was touching…" The blonde gave one quick glance to the boy's naked body before all the blood rushed to her cheeks and to her head. Thankfully, she was fully dressed in a purple vest and a cute piano themed skirt.

 **Budget Cut 2: Costumes between the cast may vary in quality.**

After a few more moments, Kaede eventually calmed down so she could start talking to the pervert.

"Have you calmed down?"

"Yeah." Kaede nodded still finding hard to look in the boy's direction. If his claim to waking up naked was true, then it wasn't his fault to begin with. She just wondered why they left his hat on. "I'm Akamatsu Kaede."

From the corner of her eye, she saw the boy cup his chin much like he had cupped his cup. "I see. I'm Saihara Shuichi Could you perhaps be the Ultimate Pianist?"

"W-what are you saying!? I'm not a…oh…yeah Pianist." She was shocked that he had been able to guess that. "How could you tell?"

"Well, your clothes have a pianist theme to them."

Kaede smiled amazed. "That's an amazing deduction, so from your clothes, you're….a pervert?"

"Detective, though I'm not that great."

"Nonsense, a detective sounds reliable! You don't have to be humble about it." Kaede looked around her.. The whole place looked familiar. They were clearly in a classroom. "I feel like I've seen this before…"

"Hmm." Shuichi also looked around. He seemed to have gotten used to his situation although Kaede wasn't sure if that was just because he was perverted. "I think this place is Hope's Peak Academy."

 **Budget Cut 3: Assets of previous seasons will be reused.**

Shuichi pointed to the wall. Instead of windows, there were iron plates. "That's odd. The weirder part is that this place is so dusty."

Kaede made her way to the teacher's desk only to see a layer of dust caked on top of it. "You're right. It's like it's been years since anyone's been here"

At least the door was open.

With slight hesitation, the two opened the door of the classroom to find a bloody corpse.

No wait, it was moving.

"Hey, dudes! -*cough*-I'm-*cough*-Kaito-*cough*lumi-*cough*-uni-Guah!"

"Are you okay?" Kaede asked the person in front of her. He was coughing heavily and bleeding from his mouth.

The stranger was about to say something again before eventually just collapsing on the floor. Blood spilled out and for whatever reason he wrote his own name in blood next to his body

 **Budget Cut 4: No medicine for Momota Kaito's sickness**

"Oy beard guy! Don't spread your filth everywhere!" Another girl had shown up. "If you're sick then go to the infirmary.

Kaito only gurgled from his position on the floor.

The new girl turned to the two but then immediately pointed at Shuichi, one hand covering her own "Wh-wh-why is there a pervert here? Damn it I'd kill you if I could open my eyes!"

"I'm not a pervert!" said the boy wearing only a cap.

"Both of you calm down," mediated Kaede. "I'm Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist while this is Saihara Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective."

The girl nodded facing away. "I'm Chabashira Tenko, The Ultimate Aikido Master! I'm a master of Disneo Aikido!"

Kaede blinked. "What's Disneo Aikido?"

Tenko, still not facing them, went into what the pianist assumed to be a fighting pose "It's the kind of Aikido that makes everyone happy!"

"Huh."

"Well, it's more that we're so strong we've absorbed the other strongest Aikido houses until we've become the greatest one and couldn't be contested."

"Makes sense." Though Kaede didn't really get why she was wearing the blue sailor outfit or the red shorts. Nor the mouse ears.

 **Budget Cut 5: Sponsorship**

Nodding to the girl, Kaede entered the corridor and turned right to find.

"Ah another person."

"So it seems Atua has granted us two more people."

"I see, sixteen people…maybe it means something."

"..why are we all just staying here."

"Ahahaha! Why is he only wearing a hat!"

"This place has many insects! I can hear the footsteps of around nearby friends."

"Nyeh?"

"Indeed, this building seems to have not been used in quite a while."

"Don't worry. I will make sure to clean everything soon."

"…"

"Oy! A pervert! There's a fucking pervert right there!"

"Not cool…"

"Suddenly there are a ton of people!" exclaimed Kaede.

 **Budget Cut 6: Travel distance will be shortened**

For the time being, they all introduced themselves to Kaede.

Shirogane Tsumugi, Ultimate Cosplayer. She was wearing a common sailor suit.

Yonaga Angie, Ultimate Artist. She didn't seem to mind that she was only wearing a blue school swimsuit. Also, the name was wrong. Who the hell was "Asahina"?

Amami Rantaro. He didn't know what his talent was but at least he was wearing normal clothes like Kaede was.

 _'Thank god, we could reuse his outfit form last season…_ ' thought Tsumugi.

Harukawa Maki, Ultimate Child Carer. She wore a woman's only jersey.

Gokuhara Gonta, Ultimate Entomologist. For some reason, he was wearing women's lingerie. That they had found some in his size that didn't break was the actual bigger surprise.

"Gonta want to be gentleman! Yet Gonta not in gentleman suit? Why loincloth?."

Next to him, Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, wore a simple jersey. "What are you talking about? Gonta is wearing a fine suit. However, it's the kind where only idiots can't see it."

At that the large man smiled. "That's right! Gonta is stupid so he can't see suit! It's okay than."

"Yes Gonta is wearing a nice suit!" Tsumugi agreed. "One where it would cost up to 100, 000 yen!"

"No, it's a lie." Said Oma. "But why are so desperate to insist Shirogane-san?"

Yumeno Himiki, Ultimate Magician. She was wearing elementary gym clothes which was basically a white shirt and bloomers. Also, the name on the front was also wrong.

Shinguji Korekiyo, Ultimate Anthropologist. He's wearing a school jersey. Form his white mask, it was possible he had a cold.

Tojo Kirumi, Ultimate Maid. She was wearing a sky-blue dress with a white apron. Also, it was obvious that the chest size of the dress was clearly too large for her.

Iruma Miu, Ultimate Inventor. No matter how you look at it she was only in her underwear

Hoshi Ryoma, Ultimate Tennis Player. He was wrapped around like a mummy.

Kaede looked at each and everyone of her possibly new classmates. "Well, that's it! Just fifteen of us huh?"

"Wait a moment! I'm also a student!" Kaede turned to the source of the noise. There was a person fully in black holding up a laptop. On the laptop's monitor was the face of what looked to be a robot.

"My name is Kibo! I'm the Ultimate Robotbotbotbotbotbotbotbot-"

Suddenly, the screen went black.

"Um." Kaede stood there watching. Eventually, the person in black holding up the laptop went to a nearby wall socket to charge the device.

Next to her, Tsumugi spoke up, "S-surely, he's equipped with the latest artificial ingelligence program!"

 **Budget Cut 7: KIBO**

Suddenly a chime rang through the air followed by an almost cartoonish voice.

"Mic test! Mic test! Hello everyone, and welcome to, Hope's Peak Academy! In order to start the entrance ceremony, everyone should head to the gymnasium in a nice orderly fashion!"

There was a beat.

"What? There's no electricity in the gym? Oh…it's a different line from the main building? Ah. We forgot to apply for it."

Another beat.

"Fine. The headmaster will go there himself sine you're all there already. Everyone, please wait there quietly."

Kaede spoke up first

"So we should all just wait here, right?"

"I guess."

"What's going on?! I'm so worried! Aren't any of you anxious?"

"Shirogane-san, please calm down."

There was more silence until an odd laughter filled the air

"Upupupu…"

The creepy laughter came from everywhere.

"Upupupu…"

It was the same voice as the one who did the broadcast.

"Upupupu…"

The so-called headmaster of the school.

"Upupupu…"

The person who had gathered them altogether.

Then-!

*Slide(

"Everyone, congratulations on your entrance ceremony!"

"He came out of the classtoom normally!" retorted Kaede as what looked to be a monochromtic bear waddle out of a nearby classroom after opening it's door.

Tenko held up her Star Wars:Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Rey's Lightsaber, one of the many tools of the Disneo Aikido master. "Is that thing..a robot?"

Well, he's more of a robot than Kibo!" exclaimed Oma. There was no reply as Kibo was still charging.

"Hey!" The bear (?) raised its paws angrily. "Don't compare me to low budget software! Anyways, my name is monokuma and you all will be doing a Killing School Life!"

"Killing School Life?" repeated Kaede.

"The development is way too fast!" Complaied Yumeno

"Time is limited after all. We have to finish early so we won't have an overtime fee."

"What is this killing school life in the first place?" asked Maki. "Some sort of event?"

"it's basically a death game where you all kill each other!"

"… so what do we do?" asked Amami with an odd sense of calmness that even surprised him.

"Basically, this whole school is completely colsoed off form the outside world! To only way to get out…is to kill someone!"

"K-killl?!" exclaimed Gonta.

"Yep!" nodded Monokuma. "Stabbing, Strangulation. Shooting. You can kill them anyway you want to!"

"Hmmm. So we just need to kill someone to get out?" asked Oma

"Well, it won't be fun if it's just that. After someone dies, we'll hold a class trial!"

"Class trial" repeated Kirumi,

"A class trial will be where everyone will try to guess who the killer is! If they guess wrong, the killer is set free! But if you all guess right, a special punishment will be waiting for the killer."

"P-punishment?"

"Of course, only the best kind…death!."

"Guh!"

"By the way," the bear added. "If you all guess the wrong killer, everyone except the killer will receive punsishment as well!"

His last words drained the corridor of all noise.

Meanwhile, the mastermind was thinking.

 _'Yes, yes. Finally, I can feel a sense of dread entering everyone. They're all now taking this seriously. Soon, it's time for the Monocubs to appear! The one's I've personally designed. Thankfully, I heard they were delivered just yesterday.'_

"Hey!" Kaede turned to Shuichi. "Do we really need to do this Killing School Life?"

"Hmm. It sounds like a TV show."

"This is stupid." Maki sighed as she started walking away. "Let's just break one of these walls down. They look pretty worn out."

"Leave it to Gonta!"

"Hold on a moment! It seems that none of you know your current situation yet, I need you all to despair more! Come my children!"

 _'They're here!'_

Suddenly an assortment of colors appeared before the students.

"We are the Monocubs!"

"I am Monotaro!"

"Monophanie! Best regards!"

"Come on! I'm Monokid!"

"Oh my God! I'm Monosuke!"

"…."

Five bears stood in front of them, each one with a different color and gimmick. A red ninja, A pink girlie one, A blue Rockstar, A yellow bookworm, and a green robot.

They all proclaimed to be Monokuma's children however there was one startling thing.

 _'What are they all human?!'_ Indeed, all the Monokubs were just fat men with body paint wearing and bear ears with other various accessories.

 _'H-human?! But most of the budget went into their production?!'_

 **Budget Cut 8: Monocubs**

"I was hoping for giant robots since you're the children of Monokuma." Complained Oma.

"We're all made form the same material as father!" Yelled Monotaro, even if he had to readjust his ears after.'

"That's right!" agreed Monofannie, adjusting his bra to hold his large man breasts."

Maki just gave them all one blank stare before turning back away. "…Gonta. The wall."

"Wait wait wait!" exclaimed Monokuma "If none of you are going to listem, then allow me the headmaster to discipline you!"

"Oh!" Oma exclaimed excited. "Will a huge robot come out? Will the Monocubs be the one piloting them? I'm looking forward to it!"

Monokuma just brought out a gun. The Monokubs alsp brought out a rocket launcher.

"Hmm. A rocket launcher would be troubling in such an enclosed space. I'll listen to you for now." Finally, Maki relented.

"Yeesh, you were about to break one of the school rules!"

"There are rules?" asked Shuichi.

"Why of course!" monokuma gestured and the Monokubs distributed to all the small notebooks.

"Why are there so many blank pages?" asked Kaede as she thumbed through the material.

Monkuma rubbed the back of his head. Well, for now only the first floor is opne, but eventually other floors will open as well and so we have to print a map out every time. Anyways, school rules! First, don't harm Monokuma or the Monobears. Second is don't break school furniture. Third is to not sleep outside the bedroom."

"What happens if you break the rules?" asked Ryoma, barely able to open his notebook due to being wrapped in cloth.

"Well, of course, a punishment!."

"Oh," Kaede spoke up. "What about these rules like Don't keep things plugged in and to make sure to not leave any faucets running."

"I wonder if this is related to killing each other?" wondered Rantaro.

"Well, it's just water right? It can't be that bad." Waved off Kaede."

"Actually, that's the death penalty!" announced Monokuma. "Anyways, you're all dismissed!"

With that said, Monokuma and the Monokubs walked away.

All the students exchanged glances with one another, unsure of what to do next.

This was the start of their low-budget Killing School Life.

* * *

 **AN: That's all I'm going to do. This whole thing is already finished but I'm only doing till the prologe cause I'm lazy. It gets interesting because the first case has everyone figure out the mastermind and has Kaede kill her. Unfortunately, that didn't end the low budget Killing School Life so she had to be executed. Kaede ends up being hanged but they put one of those casio pianos in front of her so she's kinda like keyboard cat.**

 **At least Shuichi inherits Kaede's pink vest, so he's not naked anymore.**


End file.
